Natural sources of musk and musk-like odor have been prized by perfumers for centuries. The limited availability of the natural materials has encouraged a search for inexpensive, more readily available synthetics with musk-like odor. The nitromusks were introduced in the late nineteenth century and much later synthetic musks which did not contain the nitro-function began to appear. Review articles by T. F. Wood in Givaudanian between 1968 and 1970 adumbrate the early search for synthetics with musk-like odor. Several of the synthetics mentioned in these articles have found large scale usage by the fragrance industry. However, the safety of certain nitromusks used in large quantities in fragrance compositions has been questioned. Consequently, there is a potential need for new synthetic musks which: may be used as replacements for the nitromusks, can be produced in an economic and straightforward manner, and are toxicologically safe. Such chemicals may be used in the duplication of fragrance notes, as well as in the creation of entirely new fragrance effects.
The review by T. F. Wood (see Givaudanian, September 1968, pp 6-7) discloses four tetralin derivatives which are present in Table 1. These compounds are described as nonmusks, and are either odorless or nearly odorless. The organoleptic properties of the compounds of the present invention are completely different from those of the compounds disclosed in the Wood article, since unexpectedly they generally exhibit musk odor. Nowhere in the prior art is there any reference to the compounds of the present invention, or any mention of their organoleptic properties.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Prior art compounds disclosed in Givaudanian, September 1968, pp 6-7 and their odor descriptions are presented. STRUCTURE ODOR DESCRIPTION ______________________________________ ##STR3## Nearly odorless. Devoid of musk odor. ##STR4## Odorless. Nonmusk. ##STR5## Odorless. Nonmusk. ##STR6## Practically odorless. ______________________________________